Magic Magic We Want More!
by DarkWolfDragon1313
Summary: What happens when Yugi, accidently uncovers a magical lamp in his grandfather's basement? Answer pure chaos. Yugi now has to deal with a real live powerful Genie, besides dealing with a ancient spirit inside the millennium puzzle and saving the world. Story takes place slightly before duelist kingdom and through Battle City.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-gi-oh. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to it's rightful creators and owners. I may have also borrowed some lines, from Disney's Aladdin, and if I did they belong to Disney and I own nothing of Yu-gi-oh or have anything to do with Disney they belong their rightful creators and owners. I only own my OC's and ideas for the story. **_

_**The story is rated M, due too strong language, cartoon violence, and well just because I want to be careful.**_

_**The Summary: The story takes place shortly before Duelist Kingdom and will continue through Battle City. What happens when Yugi, accidently uncovers a magical lamp in his grandfather's basement? Answer pure chaos. Yugi now has to deal with a real live powerful Genie, besides dealing with a ancient spirit inside the millennium puzzle and saving the world. **_

* * *

Yugi was moving some heavy boxes down stairs too the basement and even rearranging some of the boxes in the basement for his grandpa. Yugi had been troubled from the odd black outs he been having since he solved the millennium puzzle. Yugi wasn't paying attention and accidently caused a few old boxes too topple over. Yugi slapped his face when he saw the mess when a few of the old boxes split open spilling continents all over the basement floor.

"Great...Just great." Yugi sighed as he started cleaning up. He then noticed a gold lamp wrapped up in a black silk scarf. "Huh? What's this?" Yugi wondered as he unwrapped the silk scarf from the lamp. Engraved on the lamp was a strange writing. The writing appeared to be Egyptain. "I'll ask grandpa about this lamp, when I take it upstairs. However I need too clean this mess up first." Yugi said under his breath as he set the lamp off to the side as he started cleaning up the large mess.

Yugi was unaware that the writing on the lamp, had started to glow a dark errie purple color as the lamp trembled, however the glowing words on the lamp eventually stopped as did the trembling of the lamp. If Yugi knew how too read Egyptain, he would have relised that the lamp read.

**Once the lamp is rubbed, you become the master until death claims you.**

**The being will only serve one master until death claims you.**

**The being will be loyal as it will protect, its master until death takes you away.**

**Since the being of the lamp, will grant you a life time of wishes.**

**Bewarned some wishes come with a price.**

**So becareful what you wish for.**

**My new master of the lamp.**

It took Yugi almost three hours too get the basement all cleaned up. "Finnally everything is al cleaned up and taken care of." Yugi said sighing as he sat on the floor. He looked at the lamp, and could have sworn it was almost laughing at him.

"Yugi, come up stairs, it's dinner time." Yugi's grandpa called down to his grandson.

"Coming grandpa." Yugi said as he picked up the lamp carefully, and headed up stairs with it. Yugi eventually entered the kitchen with the lamp in his hands. "Uh grandpa, what's this?" Yugi asked him. Yugi's grandpa turned, and looked rather confused when he saw the lamp.

"Yugi, where did you find that?" Yugi's grandpa asked.

"In the basement...I accidently knocked a few boxes over, and this fell out of one of them. It looks like it has Egyptain writing on the side of it." Yugi exsplained.

"Some of those old boxes, have been here long before I bought this place, Yugi. It must have belonged too someone, who once lived here years ago. Maybe even before I bought this place." Yugi's grandpa said as he looked at the lamp a bit closer. He looked at the engraving that was carved into the side of the lamp.

"What does it read grandpa?" Yugi asked him.

"It reads, Once the lamp is rubbed, you will become the master until death claims you. The being wil only serve one master until death claims you. The being will be loyal as it will protect, it's master until death takes you away. Since the being of the lamp, will grant you a life time of wishes. Bewarned some wishes come with a price. So becareful what you wish for. My new master of the lamp. That's a rather odd enscripscription on a lamp." Yugi's grandpa said handing the lamp back to Yugi. "Maybe it has a genie inside it, I would be realy careful with that lamp, if I was you Yugi."

"Grandpa, there is no such thing as genies. They are only found in story books. Here i'll prove it too you." Yugi said as he held the lamp in his hand, and he then started rubbing the lamp. Before Yugi could say anything else, that was when the lamp started trembled violently in his hands, causing Yugi too drop the lamp in alarm, the lamp was now bouncing wildly across the table making Yugi, and his grandpa back away from the table in alarm, as the lamp started glowing a bright errie purple color once more. A bright purple light then shot out of the lamp as it spun around the romm before hitting the floor. There was a sudden flash of blinding light, that caused Yugi and his grandpa to shield there eyes from the intensity of the light.

When the light died down, Yugi and his grandpa were starring wide eyed at the twenty four year old woman that stood there. She was six foot three in height, had a very slender angelic looking appearance, her skin was lightly tanned as she appeared to be almost like a white Caucasian, her ears were long as they were pointy near the tips of them, her eyes were in two colors, her left eye was dark ruby red as her right eye was bright icy blue color, her hair was naturally short and spikey as it was a jet black color that bled too a bright burgundy color near the ends of her hair.

She was wearing a black sleeveless tank top, black pants and black shoes. She had seven small gold hoop like earings on both of her ears, thick gold bracelets on her wrists as well as on the upper part of her arms, and around her neck was a thick gold choker like necklace. She blinked in confusion as she looked around her suurroundings, unaware that Yugi and his grandpa were both doing a pretty good job imitating fish out of water. The woman then looked at them and crossed her arms looking very seriously at them. "So which one of you is my new master?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Grandpa...I take it back...Genies are real." Yugi said softly as he gulped.

"Well?" She demanded looking a bit irritated.

"T-That would be my grandson...Yugi." Yugi's grandpa said gently pushing Yugi foreward. Insteantly the woman smiled as she then squealed as she tackled Yugi in hug. She then scooped him up into her arms, and started nuzzling him.

"Master, is so cute, and addorible!" She said smiling. Yugi was blushing a deep red as his genie was now hugging and nuzzling him. Yugi's grandpa chuckled softly at this.

"C-Could you set me down please?" Yugi asked. She insteantly set him down every carefully. "Thanks...So uh who are you?"

"My name is Alia. I am the genie of the lamp, and you are now my master, Yugi Muto." She said with a smile.

"So I have only three wishes?" Yugi asked her. She looked almost insulted by that.

"No. You see master, I'm here too serve only you. Until the day you pass onto the afterlife, from natural causes or when death cruely rips you away from me. So you basically have a life time of wishes, and well your sort of stuck with me as well. However you must be warned, that some wishes come with a price, so please my young master, be very careful what you wish for, and think very carefully before making your wishes. Also there is some rules you must understand as well..." Alia said softly.

"Please don't call me master, just call me Yugi." Yugi said as he looked at her.

"Alright mas-I mean Yugi." Alia said looking a tiny bit uncomfortably.

"What kind of rules?" Yugi's grandpa asked.

"Rule number one! I can't kill anybody." She said as ran a finger across her throat making her head fall off as it landed on the table. She simply smiled and winked at them. Yugi nearly screamed at that as did yugi's grandpa. The body then picked up the head and placed it back on her shoulders as though nothing happened. "So don't ask. Now then rule number two! I can't make anybody fall in love with anyone else!"

"I can understand that rule...it wouldn't be right to force someone to love someone that they didn't love." Yugi said with a understanding smile.

"Exactly. And rule number three..." Alia said before she turned into a zombie like corpse, Yugi and Yugi's grandpa backed away from her in fear. "I can't bring people back from the dead." She said as gripped Yugi's shoulder's softly as she looked him in the eyes. "It's not a pretty picture, and I don't like doing it!" She yelled before she released Yugi as she turned back to normal. "Other then that, I can grant you what ever wish you want, even though some wishes do come with a price...But I already exsplained that. I think I'm missing a few more rules...but I'm sure they will come to me eventually...it's been ages since I been outside of my lamp."

Yugi stood there looking Alia, wondering just what he got himself into. "Er...Alia, What happens if someone steals the lamp?" Yugi asked in concern. Alia simply smiled at him.

"Nothing will happen...you see Yugi, the lamp would simply teleport back to where you are, since I can only serve one master till death do us part. So the lamp would be rather useless to the person. Only way they could take me away from you and force me too serve them, would be that they would have too kill you, in order too break the bond between us." Alia exsplained with a smile. Yugi's face paled, and he hit floor unconscious. Alia blinked as she looked at Yugi's grandpa. "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer on 1st Chapter.**_

* * *

Yugi's grandpa looked at Alia and sighed. "Alia, can you get Yugi too the couch?"

"Of course Mr. Muto." Alia said as she carefully picked up Yugi, and carried him over too the couch she then set him down softly. She frowned at the couch's appearance, it was dull, old and rather stiff. It basically appeared uncomfortable._ This is unacceptable for my master._ She thought before she then snapped her fingers making the couch more elegent looking, and much softer. Yugi laid there looking peaceful. Yugi's granpa blinked when he saw the couch, and just ignored it. He knew Alia was just trying to make Yugi comfortable, and he been meaning to buy a new couch anyways. Alia sat cross legged on the floor watching her young master intently, incase he needed her.

"Alia, may I ask you something?" Yugi's grandpa asked as he walked into the room.

"Of course..." Alia said looking at him with curiousity.

"How long have you been without a master or mistress?" Yugi's grandpa asked. Alia looked sad and distant at the question.

"It's been so long, since I've had a master." Alia said softly as she looked at Yugi's grandfather. It's true, that I've had many masters, and mistresses over the centuries. Many of them have been very kind as well as gentle. Then I have also had some who were very cruel, and evil as well. Judging by the date on the calendar...I would say it's been roughly three maybe two hundred years since my last master."

"I see...well why don't we play a game of duel monsters until Yugi wakes up." Yugi's grandpa said revealing a duel monster's deck.

"What's duel monsters?" Alia asked as she stood up and followed him to the kitchen.

"I'll teach you." Yugi's grandpa said with a smile.

A few hours passed as Yugi started to wake up. "Grandpa, I had the weirdest dream, that I found a genie...wait when did we get a new couch?" Yugi asked as he sat up. He looked rather confused about the couch, before he got up before headed into the kitchen. Only too see his grandpa playing a game of duel monsters against Alia.

"Hi Yugi!" Alia said with a huge smile on her face. "Your grandpa's been teching me the game called duel monsters. Such a fascinating game, and it's so much fun fun."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi screamed when he saw Alia.

"Yugi?" Yugi's grandpa asked in concern.

"A-Alia, y-you're real..." Yugi said stuttering in disbelief making Alia blink at him.

"Of course I'm real...I know this must be a big shock but I am very real, master." Alia said before she flipped a trap card over making Yugi's grandpa's life points hit zero. She then smiled at Yugi's grandpa. "Looks like I won again."

"You are a fast learner..." Yugi's grandpa said sighing.

Yugi then he took a seat still looking on in disbelief that this was real. "So I have a genie, until the day I die?"

"That's right...just becareful what you wish for." Alia said as she went to hand her deck back too yugi's grandpa.

"No you may keep that deck Alia..." Yugi's grandpa said with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Muto." Alia said with a smile.

"Just call me grandpa or Solomon." Yugi's grandpa said with a smile.

"Alia...I can't carry a lamp every where I go." Yugi said looking at the lamp.

Alia then snapped her fingers and her lamp changed it's appearance too a small gold pendent with a purple gemstone in the center of it, attached to a long thin gold chain. "Genies can change their lamp's outside appearance if needed. That's why find a genie's lamp is so hard too find." Alia said with a smile before she picked up the necklace and placed it on Yugi. The necklace's chain was shorter then the rope on the millennium puzzle.

"So there is other genies?" Yugi's grandpa asked.

"Yes...I'm not the only genie in the universe." Alia said crossing her arms.

"My friends, might be suspicious about you." Yugi said.

"I can always hid inside my lamp." Alia offered.

"No...you deserve to be able too move around freely...I was just worried how they would react if they learn you are a genie."

"They might not believe it...and even if they do believe I am a genie...I can't grant them any wishes unless you give me permission to do so. You trust these friends of yours with your life, right?"

"Of course I do." Yugi said firmly.

"Then I wouldn't worry to much about it...Yugi." Alia said. Her eyes then widen as she remembered something.

"Alia?" Yugi asked.

"I just rememberd, that I can't mess with the powers of a millennium item or interfere in a shadow game." Alia said softly. "So Yugi, when do I get to meet your friends?"

"Tomorrow even though I have school..." Yugi said.

"So I guess this means I get to go to school with you then..." She said softly.

"Exactly...wait what?!" Yugi yelled. "No I meant you can meet them after school..." Alia then looked at Yugi with the most addorible pupy dog exspression as her eyes watered.

"Please...oh please master, allow me to go with you too this place of education." She begged.

"Okay...but no magic while we are in school." Yugi said. Making her squeal as she hugged him tightly.

"I promise, young master I will not use any magic...unless if I really have no other choice. Thank you, thank you master!"

"Stop caling me master!" Yugi complained.

Yugi's grandpa simple chuckled at this. "I heard rumors that the school needed a new libarian as soon as possible. So I'll help Alia, fill out a job application, and she can be known as your cousin." Yugi's grandpa chuckled.

"Now then, Yugi...what do you wish for?" Alia asked with a smile. Yugi simply banged his head on the table at that.

"I wish I had a rule book on genies..." Yugi mumbled as he rested his head on his arms after banging his head on the table. Alia smiled as she snapped her fingers, making a rather large, thick, heavy, very old looking, leather book too appear, and the book hit the table infront of Yugi. Yugi's eyes widen at the book, before he raised his head and looked at grinning Alia.

"Anything else master?" Alia asked with sly exspression.

"I wish you would just call me Yugi instead of master." Yugi said as his eye twitched at her.

"Sorry but that's a genie thing...I believe that is exsplained in the 1st chapter." Alia said giggling at Yugi's exspression.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
